jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Opfer (Roman)
Opfer ist der fünfte Roman der Wächter-der-Macht-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Karen Traviss geschrieben und am 29. Mai 2007 von Del Rey in Amerika veröffentlicht. In Deutschland wurde der Roman am 12. Oktober 2009 veröffentlicht. In der deutschen Version ist die Bonusgeschichte Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker, ebenfalls von Karen Traviss, hinzugefügt worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse 36 Jahre nach den Ereignissen von Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter (40 NSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Han Solo und seine Frau Leia befinden sich auf der Flucht. Ihnen wird die Beteiligung an einem Mordkomplott zur Last gelegt. Der Mann, der sie jagt, ist der Enkel Darth Vaders, dessen wahrer Erbe - und ihr eigener Sohn! Der neue große Zyklus im weltberühmten Star-Wars-Universum! 40 Jahre nach der Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter befinden sich Luke Skywalker und die Jedi-Ritter abermals im Zentrum eines gigantischen Kriegs der Sterne. Handlung Politische Entwicklung Nachdem Ben Skywalker im Zuge seiner Mission auf der Sith-Welt Ziost ein altes Schiff der Sith gefunden hat, reist er mit diesem zurück zum ''Imperium''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Anakin Solo, um dort Jacen Solo wieder zu treffen. Ihm übergibt er das Amulett von Kalara sowie das neu entdeckte Sith-Schiff. Jacen ist fest entschlossen ein Sith zu werden, um der Galaxis den Frieden wiederzubringen. Zwar begleitet die dunkle Sith-Lady Lumiya Jacen auf seinen Weg in die Dunkelheit, doch weiß auch sie nicht, wen Jacen töten muss, um ein vollwertiger Sith zu werden. Neben diesen Plänen engagiert sich Jacen auch eingehend mit der politischen Situation der Galaktischen Allianz, die durch den Aufstand des Corellia-Systems und ihren weiteren Anhängern in der Krise steckt. Schließlich entdeckt Jacen eine Gesetzeslücke und missbraucht diese, um Gesetzesänderungen zu veranlassen. Somit kann er künftig weitere Änderungen der Verfassung vornehmen ohne dabei die Zustimmung des Senats einzuholen. Jacens politisches Engagement und sein langsamer Fall zur Dunklen Seite bereitet Luke Skywalker und seiner Frau Mara Jade große Sorgen. Insbesondere Mara sieht ein, dass es ein großer Fehler war, Jacen zu vertrauen und ihm so lange ihren Sohn, Ben Skywalker, als Jedi-Schüler zu überlassen. Da Mara davon überzeugt ist, dass Lumiya der Brennpunkt allen Übels ist, macht sie sich auf den Weg, um sie zu finden und zu töten. Zusammenkunft der Mandalorianer Noch immer ist der Gesundheitszustand des ehemaligen Kopfgeldjägers Boba Fett lebensbedrohlich. Die Hoffnung auf Bobas Überleben hängt nun von einem einzigen Klon ab, der bereits seine Hilfe zusagte, um den allmählichen Verfall von Bobas Körper aufzuhalten. Zusammen mit seiner Enkelin Mirta Gev ist Boba zum Heimatplanet der Mandalorianer, Mandalore, zurückgekehrt. Da der Planet im Zuge des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges vergiftet wurde, ist er mittlerweile verlassen und unbewohnt. Um Mandalore wieder zu seiner einstigen Pracht heranzuführen, nimmt Boba abermals den Titel Mandalore an. Anschließend ruft er sämtliche Mandalorianer zusammen und baut ihre Heimatwelt wieder auf. Allerdings weigern sich die Mandalorianer, im tobenden Krieg zwischen der Galaktischen Allianz und dem Corellia-System eine Stellung zu beziehen. In der Zeit des Bürgerkriegs blüht Mandalore wieder auf und es werden sogar Quellen des wertvollen Metalls Beskar entdeckt. Dieser Rohstoff kann aufgrund seiner außerordentlichen Härte zu mächtigen Waffen weiterverarbeitet werden, die sich sogar gegen Lichtschwerter einsetzen lassen. Neben der Herstellung von Waffen beschäftigen sich die Mandalorianer außerdem mit der Fertigung eines neuen Schlachtschiffes. Mara Jades Verfolgungsjagd Nach einem geheimen Gespräch zwischen dem Staatsoberhaupt Cal Omas und Premierminister Dur Gejjen, bei dem es darum ging, ein weiteres gemeinsames Treffen auf dem Planeten Vulpter zu vereinbaren, nimmt Jacen deren Verfolgung auf. Er will sich an Gejjen rächen, da er ihn für das Attentat auf Tenel Ka und seiner Tochter Allana verantwortlich macht. Auf Vulpter belauscht Jacen ein weiteres Gespräch, aus dem hervorgeht, dass Gejjen bereit wäre, den Krieg zu beenden. Doch fordert er diesbezüglich Cal Omas dazu auf, Jacen und Admiral Cha Niathal zu töten. Im Anschluss an das Gespräch schreitet Ben, der Jacen nach Vulpter begleitete, in das Geschehen ein und erschießt Gejjen mit seinem Gewehr. Kurz darauf wird Cal Omas aufgrund des dringenden Verdachts auf Verrats von Jacen festgenommen. Seinen Platz als Staatsoberhaupt nehmen als provisorische Übergangslösung Jacen und Niathal ein. Während eines kurzen Kampfes mit Mara Jade gelang Lumiya die Flucht. Während eines folgenden Gesprächs zwischen Lumiya und Jacen, findet Ben schließlich heraus, dass Jacen mit der Sith-Lady zusammenarbeitet. Ferner erkennt er, dass er durch Jacen betrogen wurde, indem er sein Gedächtnis mithilfe der Macht manipulierte und gewisse Erinnerungen immer wieder löschte. In seiner Verwirrung sucht der junge Jedi seine Mutter Mara auf und erzählt ihr alles über Lumiya und Jacen. Die Erzählungen ihrer Sohnes stärken Maras Entschlossenheit, Lumiya zu finden und zu töten. Mithilfe eines Peilsenders, den sie bei ihrem ersten Kampf gegen Lumiya an ihrem Raumschiff befestigte, kann sie die Spur der Sith-Lady wieder aufnehmen. Lumiya verfolgt ihrerseits Jacen und Ben, sie sich zum Planeten Hapes begeben. Im Orbit von Hapes kommt es schließlich zu einem kleinen Scharmützel, wodurch Mara und Jacen von Ben und Lumiya abgeschnitten werden und auf dem Planeten Kavan landen. Mara ist erschüttert über das hohe Maß an Dunkelheit, dass sie in Jacen wahrnimmt. Es beginnt ein Kampf zwischen den beiden, der sich durch die Gänge eines Höhlensystems erstreckt. Als Mara die Oberhand gewinnt und Jacen schwere Verletzungen zufügt, lenkt Jacen sie kurzzeitig mit einer selbst erzeugten Illusion ihres Sohnes Ben ab. Jacen nutzt diesen Augenblick und stößt Mara einen Giftpfeil in den Oberschenkel, wodurch sie eine Lähmung ihres Körpers erfährt und kurze Zeit später stirbt. Nach dem Kampf begibt sich Jacen nach Ziost, wo er Lumiya vorfindet. Jacen Solos Ernennung zum Sith Als Luke durch eine Erschütterung in der Macht den Tod seiner Frau wahrnimmt, begibt er sich unverzüglich nach Hapes. Dort trifft er auf Lumiya, die sich dem Jedi-Großmeister zum Kampf stellt. Als Luke schließlich von Lumiya erfährt, dass sie die Mörderin seiner Frau sei, tötet er die Sith-Lady mit seinem Lichtschwert. Später berichtet Luke gegenüber Ben, dass er Maras Mörderin, Lumiya, getötet habe. Ben erwidert jedoch, dass Lumiya nicht imstande gewesen sein konnte, um Mara zu töten, da sie sich zum Zeitpunkt von Maras Tod zusammen mit ihm im Weltraum befand. Unterdessen sieht sich Jacen Solo als vollwertigen Sith an und gibt sich selbst den Namen „Darth Caedus“. Trivia Da das Buch in der deutschen Fassung zusätzlich die Kurzgeschichte Boba Fett – Ein Pragmatiker über Boba Fett enthält, befindet sich auf dem Cover ein entsprechender Aufkleber, bei dem sich allerdings ein Rechtschreibfehler eingeschlichen hat. Dort steht: „Bonus-Story mit Bo'b'''ba Fett“. Inhalt Covergalerie Datei:Sacrifice.jpg|Amerikanisches Cover Datei:Cover Opfer.jpg|Deutsches Cover Weblinks *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=277577 ''Opfer] auf Blanvalet.de en:Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice cs:Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice es:Sacrifice pl:Dziedzictwo Mocy V: Poświęcenie pt:Legacy of the Force: Sacrifice ru:Жертва fi:Sacrifice sr:Sacrifice Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Wächter der Macht Kategorie:Legends-Quellen